Overleg gebruiker:AvatarTeam
Nieuw adres Hallo . Je bent al erg goed bezig! Ga zo door. Er is alleen wel een klein ding: we zijn pas verhuist naar een neiuw adres. Dat adres is nl.harrypotter.shoutwiki.com. Dus als je weer wil gaan bewerken doe dat dan aub op het nieuwe adres. Op het oude mag ook nog. Zou je me kunnen laten weten o welk adres je blijft? --Wouter15 dec 27, 2010 17:12 (UTC) :Maar blijf je nou hier of ga je naar het nieuwe adres? Ik zou het graag willen weten wat je hebt besloten. Ik hoop dat je naar het nieuwe adres komt want daar hebben we nodig nieuwe EN goede gebruikers nodig. En dat ben jij :)! Ik hoop dat je het snel weet! En meld a.u.b! --Wouter15 dec 27, 2010 17:28 (UTC) Rechten Ik zal je de rechten geven. --Wouter15 feb 18, 2011 12:53 (UTC) :Gedaan. --Wouter15 feb 18, 2011 12:55 (UTC) IRC Zou je misschien even op IRC willen komen? Dan kunnen we beter overleggen. Als je niet weet wat dat is dan zeg je het maar! Geef a.u.b wel even hier een reactie. --Wouter15 feb 20, 2011 15:56 (UTC) :Op welk kanaal? -- - Overleg feb 20, 2011 16:10 (UTC) ::Op #nlharrypotter Wanneer kom je dan? --Wouter15 feb 20, 2011 17:46 (UTC) :::Zo nu en dan. Ik weet niet. Kijk maar of ik er ben, dan heb je geluk. -- - Overleg feb 23, 2011 14:49 (UTC) Zou je wel even beter en vaker de recente wijzgingen kunnen bekijken?? Ik zie al wat verkeerd werk. Ik heb je niet voor niks de wiki + rehten gegeven!!! --Wouter15 feb 23, 2011 14:56 (UTC) :Zou je vandaag nog even op IRC kunnen komen? Niet tussen 17:00 en 18:00 a.u.b. (dan ben ik eten) --Wouter15 feb 23, 2011 15:12 (UTC) Blokkeren Hoi, je weet dat onbepaald (infinite) blokkeren een blok is voor altijd? Deze gebruikers kunnen dus nooit meer van hun hele leven bewerken op de wiki. Ik vind dit wel erg zwaar voor iemand die maar een heel klein beetje vandaliseerd. Misschien kun je beter een waarschuwing plaatsen en de blokkade verlagen naar 1 dag (1 day). Zo jaag je super veel nieuwe gebruikers weg namelijk en komen er niet snel nieuwe gebruikers meer. Apoo banaan mrt 2, 2011 16:01 (UTC) :Het klopt niet helemaal wat je zegt. Als ik in het blokkeerlogboek kijk staat er: 16:45, February 24, 2011 AvatarTeam (Talk | contribs) blocked 217.123.216.243 (Talk) with an expiry time of infinite (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) ‎ 16:44, February 24, 2011 AvatarTeam (Talk | contribs) blocked 84.86.0.16 (Talk) with an expiry time of infinite (anonymous users only, account creation disabled) ‎ 17:50, February 18, 2011 AvatarTeam (Talk | contribs) blocked 84.27.172.199 (Talk) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled) ‎ 17:46, February 18, 2011 AvatarTeam (Talk | contribs) blocked 79.111.165.130 (Talk) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled) ‎ 17:36, February 18, 2011 AvatarTeam (Talk | contribs) blocked 80.126.211.84 (Talk) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled) ‎ 17:31, February 18, 2011 AvatarTeam (Talk | contribs) blocked 145.103.114.68 (Talk) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled) :(account creation disabled) betekend dat het aanmaken van accounts geblokkeerd is. Dus, deze IP's kunnen hier nooit meer bewerken en nooit meer een account aanmaken. Als ik jou was zou ik dat nog even aanpassen. Apoo banaan mrt 3, 2011 14:54 (UTC) IRC2 Zou je nu even op IRC kunnen komen? We willen even met je praten over de bloks die je hebt gedaan. --Wouter15 mrt 3, 2011 14:59 (UTC) :Dat kan door hier te klikken Apoo banaan mrt 3, 2011 15:08 (UTC) Rollback Hoi, zoals je misschien wel ziet in de recente wijzigingen heb ik je "Rollback" rechten weggehaald. Deze rollback rechten geven je toegang tot de terugdraaien-knop. Aangezien moderatoren al automatisch de terugdraaien-knop krijgen is het niet meer nodig om jezelf ook de rollback rechten toe te kennen (ook al is het leuk om alle vakjes aan te vinken). Met vriendelijke groeten, Apoo banaan mrt 22, 2011 22:25 (UTC) :Aangezien je ze in eerste instantie helemaal niet hoort te hebben. Overigens is het ook op verzoek van Wikia Staff. Apoo banaan mrt 25, 2011 16:49 (UTC) Snel weg IRC Waarom was je binnen 1 minuut in en uit het harry potter kanaal? --Wouter15 mrt 24, 2011 20:55 (UTC) Re Zou je vanavond weereens op IRC willen komen? Er is de afgelopen week niemand geweest. (Zo ja: Hoelaat kom je ongeveer?) --Wouter15 mrt 29, 2011 15:03 (UTC) Bewerking ter controle Je weet waarom de 'Bewerking ter controle bekijken' knop er zit? Zou je deze dan ook iets vaker kunnen gebruiken in plaats van alles opslaan. Apoo banaan apr 2, 2011 13:03 (UTC) :Ik irriteer je niet, ik vertel je alleen dat je de 'Bewerking ter controle bekijken' knop moet gebruiken, zo spam je de recente wijzigingen niet vol en kun je zien wat er veranderd zonder op te slaan.. dat jij nou gelijk het negatiefste van al mijn tips in ziet is niet mijn probleem, en ik ben op IRC. Apoo banaan apr 2, 2011 13:35 (UTC) Blokkade Nu heb je je eigen ramen ingegooid. Dat jij niet kan zien aan bepaalde reacties hoe ze gesteld worden (boos/bij) is niet mijn probleem. En dan zo'n misslijk bericht waarna je snel quit. Dan ben je zeker niet goed bezig en ook niet goed bij je hoofd. Ga lekker buiten spelen en kom over een dag terug. Je rechten zijn ook afgenomen i.v.m het deblokkeren. Apoo banaan apr 2, 2011 14:02 (UTC) !!}} Clabbert Hoi avatarteam, op de Clabbert pagina staat er dit sjabloon: Ik heb de speciale tekentjes weggehaald Creature infobox name = Clabbert oorsprong = Noord-Amerika huidskleur = een gladde en haarloze huid van vlekkerig groen gebied = Oorspronkelijk uit Noord-Amerika, maar tegenwoordig wereldwijd. klasse = XX Het gebied word verwart met de naam, waardoor het niet klopt. --Quilafa apr 19, 2011 18:09 (UTC) Sjabloon Infobox Ravenklauwer is niet zoon mooi sjabloon, zou je daar wat aan kunnen doen? nog een prettige dag (of nacht) verder.--Quilafa apr 20, 2011 19:22 (UTC) :Ik zal er morgen even naar kijken. --Wouter15 apr 20, 2011 20:18 (UTC) ::Ik heb hem al gemaakt. -- - Overleg apr 21, 2011 07:36 (UTC) :::Ik zag het. --Wouter15 apr 21, 2011 09:26 (UTC) aardsvijand? IS Apoo banaan jou aardsvijand want hij heeft je rollback afgepakt?( apr 21, 2011 15:03 (UTC)) Waar ben je nu? Net was je nog online en nu opeens niet meer. Het is pas 10 min later. --Wouter15 apr 21, 2011 16:11 (UTC) Infobox Ik vind de infobox die je hebt gemaakt geweldig!!! Zou je de anderen ook zo willen doen? --Wouter15 apr 24, 2011 17:08 (UTC) Infobox Hoi avatarteam, zou jij een lego infobox kunnen maken, dezelfde infobox als op de pagina 4712 Trol in de kerker maar dan dat je ze niet los hoefd te maken, en dat de infobox klopt.--Quilafa apr 25, 2011 17:07 (UTC) Infobox wezen Hoi avatarteam, Infobox wezen, geeft geen afbeelding weer, als je die probeert in te voegen. --Quilafa apr 30, 2011 19:40 (UTC) zou je nu online kunnen komen? Wil even wat bespreken met je. Wouter15 mei 1, 2011 21:12 (UTC) Rechten Hoi AvatarTeam, je laatste actieve periode was op 25 augustus 2011. Als je niet meer actief wordt (meer dan 50 bewerkingen doen) dan worden je moderatorrechten afgenomen. Wouter15 feb 7, 2012 23:16 (UTC)